


Fun times in the bathroom.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Soulless!Sam, bar sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulless!Sam likes random bar sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun times in the bathroom.

Sam Winchester sat at the bar of a small dive, drinking a beer. He looked around the bar, keeping his eye out for anything interesting. He needed a case, but there was no work to be found.

While looking around the bar, he noticed a young woman sitting by herself. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. He smirked, finished his beer and cleared his throat. The bar was mostly empty and she was only a few seats away from Sam at the bar. She turned and their eyes locked. She smiled a dazzling smile and her dark brown eyes glistened.

Sam stood up and moved closer, sitting on the stool closest to the woman. 

"Hi" He said in a husky voice.

She smiled. "Hello." Her voice was small, but so was she. 

Sam let his eyes wander over her body, then back up to meet her eyes. He smiled.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked with a small smile.

"Joana" 

"Joana. Mmm." He bit his bottom lip softly.

They talked for a while, and when the conversation began to get more sexual, Sam moved closer and began to whisper into her ear, sensually moving her hair back, brushing her neck as he did. His voice was rough when he whispered "Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes."

He kissed her neck, stood up and walked towards the bathroom. 

Joana blushed 47 different shades of red. Her heart was pounding. This man, this very tall, gorgeous man was all over her, making her squirm in ways she never had before. She could hardly wait 5 minutes before heading towards the bathroom.

She walked into the 2 stall ladies room and looked around. 

"Hello?" She asked quietly. A small cough came from the furthest stall. She walked over and opened the door, and there was Sam. Coat off, shirt un-tucked. Joana pulled the door shut and locked it.

He grabbed Joana by the hips and pulled her in close. He bent down and kissed her softly, letting their tongues intertwine, but soon the kiss became rabid. Their mouths fed on each others, almost bruising. A small moan left Joana's lips and Sam growled, pulling his shirt off to expose his perfectly perfect chest, abs, stomach and hips.

Joana kissed his chest and worked her way down, unbuttoning his pants as she went. Sam pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside, while she pulled his pants and boxer briefs down. His dick was enormous. Joana gasped at the size and Sam laughed. She looked up at him, smiled and looked back down.

Her small hands wrapped around his throbbing dick and she kissed the tip and licked up the shaft. Teasing him, she looked up to see him snarl. Her heart jumped. She took his head into her mouth and pulled it back out with a 'pop'. She took him in again, deeper this time and began to move her head up and down. She could hear him groan. She could feel the wetness in her panties, her nipples perked.

Sam soon stopped her and pulled her in for a hard kiss. He ripped her jeans and panties down and started to play with her slit. Joana moaned loudly as his hands worked magic on her little clit. Before she knew it, he entered a finger and began moving it in and out, slowly at first. His pace began to quicken and Joana could already feel the beginnings of an orgasm. Sam stopped suddenly and he heard Joana whimper.

"You like that baby?"

"Yeah" She could hardly talk.

His lips met hers again as he picked her up and slammed her against the wall. She could feel the tip of his dick teasing her slit. He kissed down her neck, nipping and biting here and there. As he slowly slid her down on his dick, it stretched her to the max. Once all the way in, she felt full to the brim. 

Sam started pumping, immediately fucking her hard and fast. He pulled her hair, forcing her head to turn, bit down on her shoulder and growled in her ear. Joana was almost screaming with pleasure. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged. Sam groaned and pumped harder. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the bathroom, along with Joana's screams and Sam's moans. Sam soon slowed down and stopped for a moment to turn Joana over. She was too short to stand so he held her hips from behind while she braced the wall and he fucked her harder and faster than before.

He wrapped his arm around her belly and used his other hand to play with her clit. Joana could feel the orgasm building and her moans and screams got louder with each thrust. She soon came, and came hard. Sam's pace didn't waver and she rode once orgasm after another, wave after wave. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she felt Sam's pace slow and his dick twitch as he came inside her.

He lightly set her down on the tile floor and she almost collapsed. Out of breath and unable to move her legs, she slowly but surely cleaned herself up and put on her clothes. Sam helped her dress before kissing her one last time and leaving the room.

Once she was dressed and able to control her breathing, she left the bathroom and went to the bar to order another drink. She looked around for Sam, but he was nowhere to be found.


End file.
